Wanna Bet?
by iphoneguy
Summary: Ash and Dawn are students living together in a university. They often make bets with each other for entertainment, but do their bets go too far? Rated MA for explicit adult scenes and strong coarse language. COMPLETE. HOLY SHIZZLE OVER 7000 VIEWS. THX
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples, I'm finally back from a long break and I'm writing again. This time I'm gonna try my hand at something that's more mature. Y'know, stuff that's rated MA. So I'll give it my best try, just remember that it's gonna be adult content. If you read this, be sure to review. It makes me happy.**

**I know that some guys are getting ready to rock out with their cocks out (LOL). Basically, Dawn and Ash are horny roommates at a university somewhere, and they make bets with each other to pass the time. Features Misty and May. And Paul's a homo.**

Ash stood at the large window of the student residence living room he shared with his roommate and adjusted the binoculars he held to his eyes. He looked out onto the beautiful sunny day and the scattered groups of students on the lawns and benches sunbathing, chatting or just fooling around. These really were the beautiful people, especially the young women in their light coloured short tops and shorts or skirts. Ash liked to observe the young women on campus.

He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and focused on two girls in particular, sharing a rug under the slight shade of a poplar tree. His roommate Dawn came at once into focus and he couldn't help a wry smile cross his lips as he saw her body language to the other girl. She was so transparent. Still it would prove to be amusing to watch for a while so he picked up his glass of wine and took a sip as his friend, a masterful flirt, worked her magic.

"You see Misty, guys don't really like kissing so you've got to make the most of it" Dawn addressed her younger listener and smiled inwardly at the ease of this task. Really Misty may be extremely attractive, with her deep green eyes, her spiky orange hair and a smile so cute you couldn't help but be attracted to her, but she really was so naïve.

"But Gary likes our kisses, he said so."

"Misty, listen to me, liking something isn't good. He's got to LOVE it, and once he does you'll have him in the palm of your hand, you can do anything with him. Men are like that, useless creatures that we have to guide carefully around to make sure they get things right for us. Understand?"

Misty, two years younger than Dawn and a whole lot unwiser nodded her understanding, but really she didn't. However, she didn't want to let the coolest girl on Campus, Dawn Berlitz know she was such a dork and so inexperienced. Dawn really was so cool to take her time to talk to her like this. A cool girl like Dawn could be hanging out with all her other cool friends or with the guys but here she was speaking her, Misty Kasumi*, amazing. Dawn was staring intently, almost hypnotically into Misty's eyes and Misty couldn't help reflect upon how strong and sexy Dawn came across as being. Dawn was 18 years old, had long, dark blue hair, a perfectly maintained face and figure and a habit for wearing the most revealing outfits on campus. And she was spending some quality time with Misty this afternoon. Dawn plucked a strawberry from the hamper and held it up for Misty to take a little, tentative bite from, her lips brushing Dawn's soft hand in the process.

"You know, Misty, I really do worry about you, I think I need to show you exactly how to kiss properly. Here, lean closer and I'll demonstrate."

Misty nearly choked on her fruit and barely managed to mumble back.

"B-But you're a girl!"

'Glad you've noticed' thought Dawn as she leaned forward deliberately so more of her cleavage was revealed to the younger girl. She reached up and cupped Misty's chin in her hand and spoke in her most trustworthy voice, maintaining eye contact at all times.

"I know, Misty, but who knows better what a woman likes and should do but another woman? Here let me show you."

Without another word or action Dawn bent in towards her young protégé and planted her big, soft lips on Misty's and passionately began to kiss her. Her feelings confused and not knowing what to do, Misty's body took over and reacted by returning the kiss, and when Dawn's tongue slipped out and began to probe Misty's mouth, Misty's did just the same until these two young , nubile students were French kissing in the full view of the college. But they were in a world of their own and didn't care. Misty's eyes closed and enjoying this passionate demonstration. Those eyes popped open quickly when she felt Dawn's hand move under her skirt and start to pull at her knickers. Was this part of the demonstration? Surely not. She should stop this, but oooh! As Dawn's skilled fingers found Misty's pussy lips and then her clit she could not find the desire to prevent this happening.

Back in their apartment Ash finished the wine and chuckled to himself, his shameless slut of a roommate had done it again. He headed to the kitchen to fetch another bottle and await Dawn's return.

She came into the apartment twenty minutes later twirling Misty's red, lacy panties on her index finger, a smile on her face like the cat that got the cream. Ash sat back in the leather armchair by the window and mock applauded her efforts. Dawn just held out her other hand for payment of the bet. Ash held out the Pokeball to his Suicune, at least making his friend have to come and get it (a minor point but a point scored nonetheless). Dawn came forward, bent right forward to get the ball and purposefully gave her friend a revelling look down the front of her loose, low top. She looked up smiling at where Ash's eyes were directed and spoke.

"Mine for the week, I believe, if I provided the panties of the Principal of the University's daughter?"

God the letch was still staring at her tits! At last his stare was broken and he met her eyes.

"Have fun doing it? I looked like fun from where I was watching."

"God no. The stupid little bitch knew nothing, I wouldn't want being the boyfriend of that uptight idiot! She wouldn't know what to do with a cock if it rubbed against her lips!"

Ash smiled at this crude comment from her, knowing this to be the real Dawn Berlitz. She rarely lost the bets he set her, though in truth he rarely lost the ones she set him. They usually involved sex or seduction and played to their, well developed kinky natures. After all, with their parents as best friends and multi-millionaires who showed little interest in them, they were pretty much free to amuse themselves in what ever fashion took their fancy. They had a love-hate relationship and although close , seemed to enjoy spiting each other.

"And where are you taking my darling Suicune this weekend, I wouldn't want him hurt you know."

Dawn smiled back at her friend.

"I'll see if I can find a real man, one who can satisfy me, I haven't found anybody up to the job yet."

With that comment she exited the apartment and went about the rest of the weekend, it was just mid afternoon Saturday, there was plenty of time for her to find a lay somewhere. A building site, a bar, a truckers diner, Dawn wasn't picky so long as he had a big, hard cock to stick in her.

Ash was lost in thought for a moment before resuming his vigil by the window with the binoculars spying his own next target. He watched all the beautiful young girls pass by, recognising some as having fallen for his, not inconsiderable, charm in his three years at the university. Some flash of bright colour suddenly caught his attention and he turned to capture it in his lens. Zooming in on it, it assembled into a brown haired vision of loveliness. Focusing on her face he did not recognise her and was sure he would have noted her if he had seen her about campus before. Maybe it was her outfit that was throwing him, wearing a red and black skirt, shorts, and a green bandana with white matching shoes, it was not the typical attire around here. All too quickly she was gone and Ash was left to his thoughts again, his continued viewing of the people below now cursory and disinterested.

It was a full week before he discovered who this girl that had captured his attention was. She had been visiting the grounds the preceding Saturday, further to joining the University the following one. Her name was May Maple and had moved up from down South with her father joining the University as the religious Pastor. His investigations soon threw up that she was famously a spokesperson for keeping her virginity until she met the "right" man. She had been featured in the papers and TV and was quite the minor celebrity for a few months but the furore around her was all but died down now. And now she was here and Ash was becoming besotted with her. Something that quickly came to the attention of his best friend.

Dawn came back one afternoon to find Ash studying May's progress across the lawn outside and silently crept up behind him to observe his voyeurism. After some moments she spoke up.

"So what is it about that little goody-two-shoes you like? Do you want to corrupt her? Take her precious virginity? Or is she just a fuck for you? Is that it?" there was no hiding the sneering, mocking tone she used.

"You really are a vulgar little piece, aren't you, Dawn? What's the matter, jealous of the attention I'm giving her?"

This last comment seemed to hit home and there was a bit of a stare off, each daring the other to speak the unspeakable truth about their relationship. It was Ash that broke the stare and Dawn seized upon that to drive home, what she saw as her advantage.

"Alright Casanova, I'll bet you your famous Ketchum charm can't get you in Miss I'm-A-Virgin's panties within a month."

Ash thought long and hard. He didn't want to make this girl another bet, there seemed to be something a bit different about her. But there was something in his genes, it was in Dawn's as well, something that powered him towards sexual situations and challenges and he thrust his hand out to shake on the bet in their time honoured fashion.

"A right, you're on. What are the stakes?"

Dawn smiled malevolently, as she had given this some thought beforehand.

"Oh I thought high stakes, my friend, very high stakes."

He didn't quite like the way she purred these words but asked her what she meant. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and electric as she spoke the challenge.

"If you can't give your little 'angel' a good, hard fucking within four weeks then you are going to be fucked yourself, in your very own bed by Paul Shinji* (Paul was a fervent homosexual on campus, a real predator he took pleasure in bedding straight guys just to see how they reacted - Dawn was well aware how he would react to get a shot at her roommate). You'll suck him off and allow him to show you what it's like to be on the receiving end of a big cock in the ass."

She spat this last part out, having heard Ash boast many times of taking girls anally and how he loved anal sex with them.

Ash was taken aback by this challenge and was about to dismiss it out of hand when Dawn quietened him and detailed his incentive for succeeding.

"Harsh, eh? But I'll tell you what, if you succeed you can stick this -" Dawn groped her roommate's dick through his trousers "- in any hole you like on my body."

Dawn let that comment hang in the air for a second, Ash just staring at her shocked at what she had just suggested. He had been right, she was jealous of his growing obsession for May and this was how she had reacted. This had been a twisted fantasy of Ash's for as long as he could remember, to make it with his best friend and here she was offering it up on a plate. Plus it would mean a fuck with the delectable May Maple. How could he turn this down? So he accepted, trusting in his charms being enough to win over May and aware that he would have to live up to his bet if he failed. That was not such an enticing prospect. That night as they lay in their separate bedrooms both masturbated furiously in their beds, Dawn with the image of her cocky roommate being humiliated, on his knees reluctantly sucking cock as she watched, while Ash alternated between fucking Dawn and May in a red hot threesome.

For the next two weeks Ash launched a stunning charm offensive, the likes of which he definitely had never attempted before on any of his conquests. At the start progress was easy; May was a very personable young lady who was looking to make new friends and was only too happy to have this handsome guy paying her attention and complimenting her and helping her settle into the University. She was the same age as Dawn and in some of her classes, which was both a benefit and a hindrance as it meant he could be speaking to Dawn and 'accidentally' bump into May but he was also concerned that Dawn would attempt to influence her (though they had rarely interfered in their wagers previously). But by the end of that first fortnight he was somewhat stymied and was feeling more like her tour guide than anything more substantial. And it worried him. So with failure an unthinkable prospect and success such a glorious one he decided he would need some tricks to succeed.

Blackmail. An ugly word but certainly not beneath Ash and he certainly knew enough about many of the girls at this college to unduly influence them. There was Abigail, who liked guys shitting on her after sex, and Angie who had made some very dodgy videos in her past. Both unprepossessing young students were in some of May's classes and Ash charged them with convincing her of what a gentleman and a catch he was. Ash himself kept up the pressure, delivering flowers and showering her with poetry and compliments, he was the complete smitten suitor. It began to work, as May started to see him in a better light and was soon believing he could be "the one". But he was running out of time and every time he saw Paul Shinji around campus he got a cold shiver down his spine.

Dawn kept her distance during this whole period from her friend. Ever since she had made the astounding challenge things had changed between him and her. No longer were they trading barbs at the kitchen table but instead they were staring intently at the other when they though they weren't looking. What was she thinking? Simply whether she wanted Ash to win or lose the bet. To begin with she was certain that she wanted to see him brought to his knees (literally) and humiliated because of her but the more she brooded on the thought of Ash fucking her the more the idea pervaded her consciousness and the more she thought harder about that prospect. But still, Ash sucking Paul's cock was quite the thought too and in the end that was what she wanted to see.

With one day to go until the bet expired things were looking bleak for Ash. He had managed to wheedle his way sufficiently into May's affections that he could be described as her boyfriend but pecks on the cheek and slightly risqué chat were as far as he had gotten, and there seemed no indication she wanted anything more at present. That evening as he prepared himself for meeting her he knew he would need to up his game significantly and take a real chance. Dawn saw that as well but said nothing and just smiled as he left the dorm.

The evening began in as posh a restaurant as he could find and he made sure to be as liberal with his wine pouring as he could manage. This certainly loosened her up a bit from the very straight laced, proper young lady he had been dating up to that point. And as the alcohol and talk flowed freely and they moved from the restaurant to a nearby bar she became more and more bubbly and vivacious, and at last Ash thought all his month of effort and hard work were going to come to some fruition. And as he laughed and joked with May in the bar he looked in her eyes and realised that maybe, just maybe, this could be the girl for him. All the nonsense that his life had been and accounted for up to then was forgotten. Dawn and her schemes and plans and bets were forgotten. He convinced himself this wasn't about the bet any more (though he would collect, no doubt about that), this was bigger than that.

Come the end of the night and Ash suggested to May that they go back to his dorm for a 'nightcap'. She agreed readily, and Ash felt his moment had arrived. After all his plotting and scheming and the worry associated with failing it suddenly looked to him that he had a chance to pull this off. May was giggling and giddy, squeezing Ash's hand in hers and acted totally besotted by him. They ascended the staircase that led to the dorm and almost fell through the front door. And there all laughing and merriment came to an almost dead stop.

Seated on the sofa was Dawn, dressed more prim and proper than Ash had ever seen her and next to her was May's father. They were apparently deep in religious and theological discussion and looked up in almost shocked outrage at this noisy interruption. And then May's father saw exactly who it was that had stumbled drunkenly through the door. The very moment Ash saw him there on the couch, next to his scheming bitch of a roommate he knew he was fucked. May sobered up real quick when confronted by her daddy and the two of them disappeared sharpish, with May sending a last longing, pleading look at Ash as she disappeared through the door. He slumped into a chair with head in hands and heard the soft snigger from his younger friend as she headed to her room, her meddling having worked. He had lost the bet.

Ash was in no hurry to rise the next morning, knowing what it would surely bring and when he finally showered and shaved and walked into the kitchen with the bright Saturday morning sun shining through it's windows he was not surprised to find a very smug looking Dawn sitting reading the paper, waiting for him.

"Well, well, well. You don't look too good. Something troubling you?"

"That was a fucking low trick last night, that should forfeit the bet right there" he argued but his heart didn't seem into it. Something that Dawn pounced on.

"Nothing in the rules says I can't ask the Pastor over to brush up on my bible studies. Don't tell me you're welching on our bet, I've never failed to keep mine. And if you had succeeded I would have done my part without complaint."

"You'd have enjoyed it you sick bitch. But no, I'll do it, when and where? I want to get it over with."

The truth was that Ash, like most young men, had had dreams involving homosexuality and he wouldn't have put it past him to experiment at some point. But definitely he would have been the one to have his cock sucked and he would have been the one to fuck ass. He'd have probably enjoyed that knowing his love for anal sex. But not this not kneeling before Paul Shinji and sucking him and surrendering his virgin ass to that faggot, no way. But now he had no choice, to let Dawn win by not fulfilling his obligations would be beyond him, so he listened in a daze as his friend told him what would happen. He would go out and return at two in the afternoon where Paul would be waiting in Ash's own bedroom for him.

Two o'clock came far too quickly and as Ash inserted his key and entered their dorm it was silent, too silent. He walked on trembling legs to his bedroom and entered to find a hugely cocky Paul reclining on Ash's bed while speaking to Dawn, who was standing by the bed dressed in an incredibly hot, white, lacy Baby Doll outfit. Paul stood and as he approached Ash there was a look of contempt in his eyes. Ash hated that this idiot would have him like this but at least it was agreed that no one outside this room would ever know about this. Paul had purple hair and dark eyes, and he was incredibly fit and muscular and as he stood before Ash in white shirt and jeans. He instructed him to strip naked and kneel before him. Ash paused and as Dawn looked on with a smirk on her face and her hands fondling her breasts he stripped all his clothes off and fell to his knees before Paul. It did not escape either Dawn or Paul's attention that Ash was somewhat aroused, not fully hard but getting there.

"Dawn, do you want to take out my cock and feed it into your bitch of a roommate's mouth?"

The bluenette never looked sultrier or sexier as she slowly nodded and crossed the room and stood behind Paul's back. Her slim hands reached around his waist and felt for his zipper. It came down easily and she reached in to pull out a long, thick cock that was already hardening to her touch. As Paul ordered Ash to open up, and he reluctantly did so, she guided the member into Ash's mouth until it was in and playfully pushed Paul forward to bury the cock into Ash's mouth.

**Dundundundun...**

**Please review, I like reviews, they make me happay. So do that. And guys, be sure to have a cloth ready to clean off your computer monitor and keyboard when you read the next part! (LOL XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Both gay and straight sex are featured in this chapter. (Note: I don't like gay sex, I'm straight, I just hate Paul so I decided to make him a homo.) Also, it's gonna be the last chapter of this story, I've decided to make it only 2 chapters long.**

**So here we go!**

Dawn stood back to revel in to the scene as Paul expertly worked his cock in and out of Ash's pliable mouth. Her left hand fondled her hard nipples through the material of the dress while her right dipped below the hem to find her wet pussy and frig it as she watched Ash orally satisfy Paul. Paul had amazing stamina and fucked Ash's mouth for fifteen minutes before ordering him onto his face on his own bed and slowly parting his ass checks before burying his slick cock head into Ash's tight ass hole. Dawn got down on her knees to look into Ash's eyes as Paul thrust forward into him and was turned on hugely as he screwed his eyes up as he was penetrated.

Ash's and Dawn's eyes met and both seemed to challenge the other as Ash's whole body was bucked forward as Paul powerfully thrust up and into him at a furious rate.

Paul couldn't last quite as long in Ash's ass but still gave him a hard ass fuck for a further five minutes until, tensing up, he shot his hot seed deep in Ash's bowels. He withdrew his cock and suddenly became aware of the fact that Dawn was so turned on in front of her beaten friend and wanted to get out of there. These two were too weird, even for him.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Ash felt the sticky cum inside him slide down his ass. Not moving and not speaking, seemingly unable to move on from what had just happened and their reactions to it. They locked eyes and tried to convey their feelings to each other. Wordlessly, Dawn finally pulled her fingers from her sopping wet pussy and seductively licked each finger clean of her juices.

It was Ash who eventually broke the stand off and got up and, without saying a word, skulked from his own room. Dawn watched him go intently and as he disappeared from her vision it seemed to snap her back to reality and she straightened herself and slipped from the room. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and hurried to her room to change and head out for the rest of the day, deeply confused by the whole day. She had loved seeing it happen and being so close to it had been a real thrill but part of her was also wishing she had lost the bet.

She stayed out late that night with friends and when she got home there was no sound from Ash's room. She didn't know whether he was home or not and couldn't face trying to find out that night, so she headed towards a fitful night of near sleep.

As she emerged the next morning it was to find Ash busying around the kitchen table, as bright as a button and beckoning Dawn to sit at the table for a breakfast he had prepared. Whatever she had been expecting his reaction to be, it had not been this.

"Dawn, I want to make the bet again, same time frame, same forfeit if I win, you can choose the forfeit if I lose, but I won't. What do you say?"

She didn't say much, stunned by his attitude. She had thought that the events of the previous day might have left him shattered but evidently not.

"I-I don't know, I'll need to think about it."

And she did, all day was spent dreaming of what she wanted. Part of her wanted to say 'screw the bet and just fuck me, let's get it done with' but as the day wore on another idea formed in her head, and at tea time that night she told Ash all about it.

"OK you're on, if you can fuck that prissy, daddy's girl you can have me any way you want me (suspecting it would be hard and in the ass) but if you fail again then take a look at this." She showed Ash an adult toys catalogue, neatly opened at the strap-on dildo page. "Number six, twelve inches of thick, black plastic that I will strap around my crotch and for the next year, whenever I want I get to fuck your ass brother. You will become MY bitch!"

Ash coolly smiled at his friend, impressed by her kinkiness and nodded his agreement. Both of them knew their relationship would be vastly changed by the end of the month.

The month seemed to pass in a whirlwind of activity for Ash, his college work all but forgotten. At least the foundations with May still existed and he worked from there, winning over her father first and impressing him with his good and noble intentions toward his daughter. But May herself was still a lot of work and it took a lot of nights out and dating to get her back to his apartment. Ash wasn't so rushed this time, there was still a full week before the bet ran out, if it didn't happen this night then he had other opportunities. Plus he had commissioned one of his friends to make sure Dawn was distracted that night. So this time it was to an empty apartment that the two young lovebirds returned to after their night out.

This time there was no mistake. Ash pulled out all his tricks and charm and with soft lighting and low music pervading his room he made the move to remove May's bra as they sat on his bed. He thought she would resist and for a moment her body stiffened as if about to protest at this but then relented and reacted in turn, kissing Ash passionately, sure that she loved this man, that he was the one for her for life.

The bet remained in the background of his thoughts, but right now he cleared his mind as he peeled May's summer dress from her body and feasted upon her succulent young breasts with his desperate lips , his finger reaching and pulling her panties aside so he could feel her sex. In mere moments both were naked and he had no problems going down on her brown muff and lapping enthusiastically at it to get her even wetter. He spent some time down there pleasing his lover but he was anxious to use his rock hard dick on this young virgin and show her what an intense thing sex could be.

It was as he got up and had May's legs spread as far apart as they could get on his bed that he heard the click of the front door closing. He had purposefully left his room door somewhat ajar, both so he could hear Dawn's return and, hopefully, so she could see what (or who) he was doing. With her thin ankles by his ears he thrust inside of May, making her squeal in pleasure and with most of his long, thick cock inside her he drove the rest home, eliciting a further high pitched squeal. As he settled into a rhythm he peered over his shoulder, May being lost in the throws of passion, and saw his roommate standing in the doorway watching them. He winked at her as he pounded into May and tried to read the expression on Dawn's face. He couldn't and quickly she moved away and he heard the door to her bedroom shut.

Turning his attention back to the brunette beneath him he proceeded to give her a good, hard fucking that she would remember for the rest of her life, wherever it would take her. But come the point of climax, she wouldn't let him fire his seed inside her , fearing pregnancy and he had to make do with spurting his cum over her proud breasts. Once they had both climaxed May came over all guilty and couldn't get out of there quickly enough, leaving Ash to contemplate the night he had just enjoyed and the glorious day to come tomorrow.

Dawn woke the next day to find only a note upon the breakfast table. She unfolded it and read:

"As you saw last night I was successful in our little bet. I intend to collect from you tonight. I expect to find you in your room at eight o'clock. Be naked.

Ash

P.S. Make sure that toy you bought is there with you, I intend to give it a thorough work out on you."

Dawn ended up reading the note a number of times and found her stomach doing cartwheels. She was also very confused. Part of her was sure this was wrong and hated the fact Ash could hold this over her while the other part longed to feast upon her best friend's big, thick cock.

For both, the day dragged but as Ash returned to the apartment that night at eight he felt an enormous desire engulf him. Behind that bedroom door was his sexy roommate, Dawn, naked and waited to be fucked by him. He was rock hard already as he pushed the door open. And there she was, her entire body, for the first time laid bare before him. Her permanently superior, condescending look was gone from her face and her bright eyes lowered slightly as her older friend entered and stood over her. She lay on top of her bed and Ash inspected her firm breasts from his vantage point and longed to reach out and fondle them. Her legs were crossed but Ash saw no sign of pubic hair and was more than curious.

"Open your legs" he commanded.

Slowly Dawn complied and he gazed upon her completely shaven cunt, it looked so enticing. He hurriedly pulled off his jeans and shirt and ordered Dawn to her knees before him, taking great pleasure at her kneeling for him submissively. Then he issued the order to take his trousers off. Her soft hands fumbled nervously at his belt before pulling it off and slipping his trousers down to reveal that he had not worn any underwear as his glistening, rock hard penis was aiming straight between her eyes.

"Now tell me, my little friend, what hole do you think I'm especially eager to stick this in?" spoken in a husky, breathless whisper.

Her eye looked up and met his, "My ass."

"Oh yes, now get back on your bed on your face, I've waited a for so long to do this."

It felt to Dawn that everything was going much slower than normal as she got up and lay on her bed and seconds later felt her ass cheeks being parted. Ash bent to spit on her asshole a couple of times which she was grateful for as he had regaled her of occasions of him ass fucking other college girls where he hadn't been so forthcoming. Yet still it was an extrememly tight squeeze as his cock finally invaded her puckered asshole and thrust inside. She had done anal before but it was far from her preferred choice for sex yet there was something very different this time as he slipped his throbbing cock deep inside her filling her right up to the bowels.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing her muscles and accepting his member but it was big and felt even bigger once inside her. Then Ash leaned forward and took a handful of her dark blue hair and pulled back on it, making her arch her back to further accept his cock. As he continued to pound her like this she became more sex crazed and wanton, swept away on the tide of the most intense fucking of her life. Soon she was grunting like a pig as her friend fucked her from behind forcefully. Dawn's asshole had never felt so stuffed and full and as her naked chest rubbed backwards and forwards on her bed cover her erect nipples became more and more sensitive to the feeling.

Dawn took this pounding for a full sex filled ten minutes and she would have accepted more but it was Ash who pulled his cock from her ass and flipped her over to look deep into her eyes.

"OK, you little fucking slut, I'm pleased with you so far, why don't you get down on your knees and lick my cock clean. Oh and while you're down there slip that fat dildo you bought for me into that soaking wet cunt of yours."

Ash held Dawn's gaze as he spoke and made sure that she knew he was deadly serious. Rising to the challenge Dawn slipped into a cat-like form on the bed, ran her pink tongue along her full lips and gave a brief smile before engulfing his cock that had so recently been embedded in her own ass, into her hot, moist mouth.

She fumbled to grab the huge black phallic rubber object and easily slid it inside her, and as she orally serviced him, she drove it home inside herself.

Ash closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt her soft tongue wrap itself around his cock and probe his piss hole. Feeling his erect cock being treated so fantastically he knew that it would not be long before he came. He had fantasised about spraying his cum over his best friend's face for a long while now. This taboo fantasy fired his imagination throughout the times he didn't have hot bets and dares to win. Feeling the his balls tensing up and getting ready to unload his seed, he pushed Dawn's hungry, sucking mouth away from his spasming cock and barely had time to whisper.

"Keep your eyes open, I want you to see all of this."

He drew back slightly and could hold on no longer, releasing his pent up emotions in a guttural roar as his fired a massive load of sperm over Dawn's pliant, waiting face. Some fired directly into her open mouth, more found her lips and chin and yet more fired into her open eyes and onto her forehead. As the last exited his cock, it began to deflate, but he thrust it toward her again and she greedily accepted his messy cock into her mouth and sucked the residue from it. Finally, she licked the cum from her face and pooled it in her mouth, opened it to show Ash his cum in her mouth and swallowed it down.

She finished the scene off by bringing herself to climax with her dildo and taking pleasure licking her own juices off of it afterwards.

Mentally, as well as physically, exhausted the pair lay on the bed for a long time, finding a degree of fear and comfort in the touch of the others skin. Finally, Ash rose and went to take a shower. Dawn waited until she heard the water running and then went to remove the tape from the video camera she had hidden in the room, trained on the bed. She wondered what May might make of the tape. Then shook her head. No, this would be for her own personal viewing. She moved through the dorm naked, opened the bathroom door, pulled back the screen and stepped beside her soapy, surprised friend and began to rub the soap over his and her body.

As they washed each other Dawn softly spoke.

"How about another bet? I bet I can steal May from you, if I win then..."

**How was that for sex story? I don't mean to brag or anything, but I think I did a pretty good job on it. As usual, please review, reviews make me happy, and they also make me want to post more stories. So until next time, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks!

**What's up guys, this isn't a chapter in the story, it's just basically a thank-you note for making this story such a success. I had over 1500 views in less than a month after this was published, and I just want to thank everyone who read this. Reviews are great, they help my writing and also inspire me to write more, so please REVIEW!! Also, I haven't been writing much recently just because school has started and it's all hectic and shit, but I promise you that I'll get back to writing fics after, I dunno, a few more weeks or so. I mean, it's like the first week of school and I have to write like an 800 word essay? What the fuck? But, I promise you that new fics are going to be posted soon after I plow through my schoolwork. I also accept requests, so if you have any ideas please message me and I'll do my best to get them up. However, I will absolutely NOT write anything about Ikarishipping unless it involves Paul getting his ass kicked by some person. So don't bother me about fucking Ikarishipping. Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and make it a success. That's it from me, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Thanks :

**Hey guys I just want to post another thanks to everybody who has read my story. It's been like, what, 3 weeks since I've published this and I already have over 2000 views! So I just want to thank you all again for making this my most-read story. If you would like me to do something of this genre again, please review and leave a comment or message me. Or, if you want me to do something else, just tell me. Once again, thanks for making this story such a success on this site! Peace out!**


End file.
